ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Roll Call/November 2010
|} The November issue was released on November 10th, 2010, and was the sixth issue of Volume One of Roll Call. PDF Version *No PDF format this month as just a collection of post-Camp Oggie stuff. =Online Version= Cover Stories Camp Oggie As in all things in life, Murphy's Law reared its head in the early hours of Camp Oggie. The ranger of the camping location - Boy Scout Camp Roy C. Manchester, had apparently had surgery during the time frame we set up the rental. Even after numerous phone and email conversations, and one on-site visit by members of the Quilt City Ogres, he forgot about us and misplaced our paperwork. It wasn't a major deal, other than delivering a few hours of fright to members of the Friendly City Ogres who arrived first (and had driven the farthest). Some slight car issues with members of the Paducah carpool (not so slight for the member of the Sic City Ogres who had to purchase a new starter) delayed arrival. But, after much delay, we arrived and all was good. The cabin was full, plus a few extra tents. The weekend saw some Pathfinder, Dungeons & Dragons (one of which unfortunately didn't pick back up Sunday after a cliff hanger), the upcoming Hex Games-release Hobomancer, Munchkin, and the world's longest game of Apples to Apples ever, a rousing game of sort-of-softball, and many more one-off board and card games that can not be recalled. All in all, it was a great time. We look forward to a more streamlined improved Camp Oggie 2.0 next year. Changes for next year will include a designated smoking section, a separate delegated 21+ section for those bringing alcohol (if allowed by site), but most importantly a Friday evening schedule session to find out what major tabletop games want to be played and to make sure time is made so they are. Monthly Columns Director's Dialog No report SGM's Monologue No report Dir. of Comms. Update No report Treasurer's Report No report Webmaster's World No report Ask a Game Master *To see this article, please visit the SGM's blog here on OgreLair.org Advocacy and You *To see this article, please visit Tuesday Truths Recent Awards ;DM Badge :Serving as a Dungeon Master for a chapter :Brandon Boatright :Shane Jones :Jordan Colson :David McDonald :Dan Thom :Mac Headrick ;Distinguished Service Award :For distinguished service :Jordan Colson (Sic City Ogres) ;Advocacy Badge :For promoting and advocating gaming :Brandon Boatright (Sic City Ogres) :Jordan Colson (Sic City Ogres) Recent Promotions ;David McDonald :Sic City Ogres ::From Private to Knight-Captain ;Steve Johnson :Quilt City Ogres ::From Marshall to Field Marshall ;Jordan Colson :Sic City Ogres ::From Sergeant to Master Sergeant ;User:Hragged :Stronghold Ogres ::From Private to Knight-Captain Upcoming Events *Neoncon Happy Birthdays *15th - Ryan Neal English, Derby City Ogres *18th, 1986 - Kenneth Loyd Gilbert, Quilt City Ogres *20th, 1984 - David Waddell, Soil Ogres *21st, 1989 - Randon Luke Gardner, Quilt City Ogres *24th, 1972 - Steve Johnson, Quilt City Ogres *27th, 1987 - Jared Street, Quilt City Ogres Happy Anniversaries Officer Contact Information ;Director :Jake Kubitschek :: ;Vice Director :Hooper : ;Editor-in-Chief :Vacant :N/A ;Treasurer :Shawn Cain :Email ;Director of Communications :Hooper : ;Supreme Dungeon Master :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson :Email ;Webmaster ;Steve Johnson : ;New Chapter Recruitment Committee :Hooper : ;Gaming Advocacy :Lacey Wilson : ;Marketing & Promotion :Vacant :N/A ;Roll Call Editor :Hooper : ;Assistant Editor :Vacant :N/A ;Roll Call Staff :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson : ;Lacey Wilson : ;Shawn Cain : ;Steve Johnson : ;Jake Kubitschek : ---- Back To: OgreLair.org → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Roll Call Category:Browse Category:Roll Call